zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
I'm Just Saiyan - Chapter Two: Midnight
Roshai mumbled as he walked up to the Tiernan estate. Yet another Saiyan child had been found. The sudden arrival of all of these Saiyan children was worrying; something terrible must have happened on his home planet to bring these children so far from home and alone. Roshai knew this when he heard of LT's arrival on Earth. Two Saiyan children delivered here in one decade was more than enough to convince Roshai of this. Roshai had asked Tenzin, a Saiyan who was currently out in space and sending transmissions to Roshai. According to Tenzin, some kind of crisis had happened, but the Saiyan refused to speak to Roshai about it until he reached Earth. All Roshai was told, was that Saiyan children would be arriving, and that he should find them and place them in safe care. Roshai did this duty faithfully, having cared very well for Goku so far, and having left LT in the capable and loving care of the Tiernan family. As soon as he had heard about a new child, Roshai hadn't even spared a second to hang up the phone; he had raced out into the world to lay claim on the new Saiyan child. Roshai knocked on the door, almost testily. The anxiety of making sure this child was safe had filled him with a kind of impatience. King answered the door. A few years ago, King had come to Earth to study martial arts and other Earth fighting styles, for being able to fight broadly was a talent that champions were noted to have. King and a young Saiyan named Turles Jr. both had arrived here, and Roshai had happily found them lodgings. Turles Jr. stayed with Roshai, and King was placed with the Tiernans. The young Saiyan let Roshai in and led him to the kitchen. Roshai was filled with a kind of dread about the child's health, but saw he had no cause to fear when he entered the kitchen. Daisy was carefully drying the hair of a small, black-haired Saiyan child. The boy's eyes were dark brown, dark enough to look black. But something filled Roshai with both nostalgia and wonder about the child. The boy reminded him strongly of a younger soldier he had met. The soldier had been brave, bold and charismatic, a powerful member of a Saiyan Labor Union. Roshai wondered what fate had befallen this soldier. Roshai hastened to leave, carrying the small child, but stopped in front of King. "Midnight tonight, at my house. The Saiyans are meeting on the beach. Be there." Roshai said. King nodded fiercely, his Saiyan pride visible in his eyes. Roshai arrived back on his island with the child at a reasonable time. He saw Goku peeking from the window; in an instant the five year old was before him. "That's my little cousin!" Goku cried "I know that's him! I don't remember his name, but I know that face!" Roshai lowered himself so the child could more easily see Goku. The tiny boy smiled at Goku, who smiled back (the first time Roshai had seen him do so). "You didn't see him often, did you?" Roshai asked. Goku shook his head. There was nothing unusual about Goku not knowing the name of his younger cousin, the separation between Saiyan families was a very normal and very common thing. Roshai took both boys back to the small house on the island, the only thing which marked the island as a meeting place. Inside he found Turles Jr. eating. Kame Island, Beach Time: 11:59 pm King arrived on the island last, catching his breath after a fast flight. Others of his kind roamed around on the beach, all called by transmissions Roshai had sent them with the technology he had available. One in particular was the source of loud banter. He recognized this Saiyan as Barku, a fierce and proud fighter that was hailed by some of their kind as a "champion". King, too, was a recognized fighter, and before long, Barku had swaggered over with the crowd he had been entertaining and clapped King on the shoulder. "Got here in record time from way out near Redranin. That planet's so out there man, but them Redranin folk know how to party." he said, with a grin. "I've been once or twice in my teen years." a Saiyan named Vegito said. "It's nice if you like to party." "Damn true." another one named Ambul added. Roshai stood amid them and whistled, long and loud. The procession of Saiyans fell silent. "My dear friend Tenzin has told me of a terrible tragedy that happened on our planet. As you all know, many of us were working under Frieza." There were many murmurs. "Frieza has recently blown up Planet Vegeta, in the attempt of the genocide of our race." Many cries of alarm and shouts of disapproval filled the air, as the largely outraged group of Saiyans shouted things. Barku could be heard shouting "That dog, Frieza that DOG!" Roshai raised a hand and with great reluctance, they fell silent. "Now, the most important thing is that many Saiyan children have escaped the onslaught. We need to gather these children, care for them, and train them." Roshai said. "What about revenge?!" Ambul shouted. "Oh, be realistic! If Frieza finds out we're here, we're all going to be dead for sure! While he's a safe distance away from us in the galaxy, we need to grow strong...very strong." Roshai shouted back in retort. Suddenly Barku stumbled out of the crowd, looking around. "But Roshai...where...where's Kaizer? That was his kid that came today, huh? So where's he?" Within moments the Saiyans were murmuring among another, shouting for Kaizer to come out, and when all had scanned their number, they found their target absent among the survivors that had gathered here tonight. "...I...don't know." Roshai said, his thought on the boy called Ted was now confirmed. It was Kaizer that Ted reminded Roshai of. "He musta been on Planet Vegeta to send his boy here." Barku said. "Maybe...maybe Frieza got 'im too." Ambul cried. "Maybe he was MURDERED!" The Saiyans were in an uproar once again, even louder and harder to quiet than they had ever been. "Kill Kaizer! Murder OUR Kaizer! That bastard!" Barku shouted, one of the loudest. It took Roshai an entire nine minutes to quiet the crowd, who now looked down, a veil over their confidence. Kaizer was a well-known and powerful Saiyan...if he was gone, a bit of hope had died. "Let's not all be alive in vain. Kaizer would want us to build up strength so we could rise once more from the ashes, like a phoenix, his favorite bird." The Saiyans shouted, this time in agreement. Barku raised his fist to the sky and shouted. "Saiyan Uprising!" Many others, Roshai included, did the same, shouting with their fists raised to the sky, and hope returned a bit. "SAIYAN UPRISING!" Category:Fanfiction Category:I'm Just Saiyan series Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu